


Undress

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, Marriage, Mirrors, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to answer him, then his teeth closed on the shell of her ear and the only sound she could make was a strangled groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/3643837869/pink-martini2-ellies-challenge-for-some-yummy) pink-martini.

"Zip me up?" Hermione pulled the thick mass of her hair over her shoulder and turned in place. She heard the rustle of paper as Draco set aside the _Prophet_. He stepped up behind her, the warmth of his bare chest searing through the thin material of her gown. She sank her teeth into her lip as Draco's hands settled on her waist. His long fingers flexed against her stomach and he kissed her shoulder. She felt his lips curving in a smile on her skin. Slowly, his mouth traveled up her neck to find the sensitive dip just behind the point of her jaw. She shivered as his breath whispered over her ear. "Draco," she said, her voice low.

He laughed and the deep, wicked sound of it buckled her knees. She grabbed at the back of his head, fingers locking in the blond strands. "What?" he asked, full of innocence. He slid his hands up her ribs and fluttered his fingers just beneath her breasts. "What do you want?"

She tried to answer him, then his teeth closed on the shell of her ear and the only sound she could make was a strangled groan. Draco's dark laugh rolled through her, sending sparks of heat along every nerve. Hermione dropped her head back on his shoulder, tipped to the side to expose her throat in invitation. Draco took his cue and Hermione whimpered as his teeth touched her neck.

Draco slid his fingers up, circling her breasts. "I like this dress," he murmured. "Barely have to touch you to know that you're not wearing a thing under it."

Hermione shifted as his fingers made spirals around her breasts, nearing her nipples but never quite touching them. She swallowed in efforts to moisten her throat. "N-no," she said. With a gentle tug, she turned him to face the tall dressing mirror. Her body throbbed as she gazed at the reflection of them tangled together. "No, I'm not."

Draco gave a quiet groan and pressed close to her. He dragged one hand down her front and over her hip. Grabbing a fistful of her skirt, he hauled it up. Hermione gasped and pulled at Draco's hair. He lifted his head and growled against her ear. "I want you."

Shivering, Hermione canted her hips back. Draco's arousal was obvious, solid through the heavy material of his trousers, and she rubbed her arse on him. "We don't have time," she said, speaking in deliberate prim and scolding tones. In the mirror, she saw his eyes widen and go dark. She smiled to herself and rubbed against him harder. "We'll be late to the reception."

"To hell with the reception," he muttered. His fingers slipped between her thighs. Hermione keened and bucked on his hand. With a growl of triumph, Draco grabbed her hands, slammed them onto her dressing table and ordered her not to move. Hermione closed her eyes and purred as Draco's trousers hit the floor.


End file.
